Little Girl Lost In Time
by Riversong650
Summary: Clara is in a terrible accident during a school field trip. Everyone is presumed dead but Hawke cannot accept it. Looking for her he gets help from an unexpected person.


_ This is a separate story from my current one. I'am a huge Doctor Who fan and I got __inspired to write this during a marathon of binge watching both the 10th and 11th incarnations. To be clear my character Clara in Airwolf is NOT the same from Doctor Who, I chose the name because I like it and I had a childhood friend with that name that I miss so much. Yes, I did borrow some from the show because you can't change perfection. Enough of my rambling I hope you enjoy it!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hawke, she's gone." Archangel said.

"No, no, no….She's not..she can't be….she can't be." Hawke sobbed as his voice trailed off and his eyes started to roll. Falling so fast.

_"I looked around the hanger, and everything was suddenly fading to grey. My heart sped up so fast, it almost hurt. I slowly tried walking, I felt like a ribbon slowly falling to the ground. I didn't feel a hit, it felt like falling in a black hole, and now all I saw was darkness. I felt so alone."_

Consciousness was slow in returning to Hawke, but when it did, the result was explosive. He bolted upright, whipping his head back and forth, disoriented for a moment by the combined strain of a serious emotional-induced migraine and the fuzziness that surrounded him. It took him a minute to make out the outline of Archangel and Dominic standing beside him. Dominic eyes blood shot and Archangel's face soaked with tears. Caitlin came over her Ivory skin burning red from the grief stroking Hawke's head making sure he was ok from any bumps.

"How? What happened?" Hawke asked as he regained his senses.

"The bus caught fire engulfed almost immediately. They had no chance to escape it was instantaneous." Archangel said.

Hawke sobbed his body violently trembled the room became a vacuum losing every last breath. Dominic and Caitlin both hugged him as the three held onto each other trying to find a tiny comfort in each other.

"Now Hawke, what I'm about to tell you. I do not want you to jump to any conclusions." Archangel said.

"Michael, what is it?" Dominic asked impatiently.

"They cannot be identified their beyond recognition we've never seen anything like it. The bus is still intact but there is something strange about the whole thing. The outside of the bus is covered in some plasma like substance and where the bus was found is still another mystery." Archangel said.

"Where did they find it?" Hawke asked.

"Near a military fort in the Mojave desert." Archangel said still in disbelief

"That's over a hundred miles away! That can't be possible they were going to the San Diego zoo!" Caitlin said exciditly.

"She's not dead. You can't say for sure she is and until I get definite proof, I will not accept it." Hawke said.

_"Oh god, here we go again."_ Michael thought to himself. For nearly twenty years Hawke believed Saint John not dead due to being an MIA. The Firm searched and found out that he was killed in action with definitive proof. How was he going to be able to convince him about Clara when there's nothing left to the bodies to identify. All that was left was dust with bits of bones. Unfortunatly can only assume they're all gone.

"Your going to need to stay with him, because when this sinks in. God knows what he'll do." Archangel said.

"Don't worry, we're both going to be there. I don't think any of us want to be alone." Caitlin said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_"String, please stop this. We've covered every square millimeter of the area for the last three days she's gone, you have to accept it." Dominic said as he finished the last scan from Airwolf's computer's._

_"I won't Dom, she's still alive. I know she is and she's out there somewhere and I won't stop until I find her. I'm not giving up on my daughter." Hawke said._

_"String, don't do this to yourself again. Let her go." Dominic pleaded._

_"Dom, you were a great father to me and Saint John and I thank you for that. But Clara is my daughter and nobody can tell me what to think or feel about her, if you don't agree with doing this that's fine. I'll do it alone because I'm not giving up." Hawke said._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hawke was sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace while Dominic, Caitlin, Michael and Marella were having a somber dinner. Megan Ravenson was there as well. Dominic brought her hoping her psychic ability would give Hawke some closure. For three days Hawke searched for her at the scene of the accident, taking Airwolf, going over the area with a fine tooth comb. He refused to believe his gut was telling him different.

"String, you need to eat something. It's been two days since you've had anything other than a scotch." Dominic said.

"No Dom, just leave me alone. Please." Hawke said without even looking at him.

As the rest of the group sat together they exchanged stories and remembrances of Clara and how she brought such joy to them. Especially to Hawke transforming him from an angry and hurt man to a smiling happy guy, who took such joy in being a father.

"Who's the Doctor?" Megan asked all of a sudden.

"Megan, where did you get that?" Dominic asked in shock.

"Clara, she's here. She's telling me she needs the Doctor." Megan asked confused.

"Stop it! This cheap trick is not going to trick me into believing she's dead. Because she's not!" Hawke yelled furious.

"It's not a trick! She's here and she's telling me she's not dead." Megan said.

Hawke looked at Megan so many emotions going through him.

"It was her imaginary friend. They would travel through time and go through space in a blue police box. Which apparently is bigger on the inside. The stories she would tell us, she had such an imagination. Oh, lamb! I know it's hard and we all miss you. Please tell me where are you?!" Hawke asked.

"Something is chasing her and it has her very scared. Oh my god!" She yells in fright.

"What is it?" Marella said.

"Whatever is chasing her has such a strong energy and is just evil. I've never felt this kind before." Megan said.

Hawke could see she was genuinely frightened. Just like the time when she helped them find Archangel. At first he thought she was a fake taking Dominic for a ride but she then proved him wrong making him a believer. Maybe she really is communicating with Clara.

"What does she want us to do? The Doctor was just an imaginary friend." Caitlin asked.

"She says there's a phone in the drawer of her nightstand. Dial zero and the doctor will come." Megan said.

"A phone? Where did she get it?" Archangel asked.

Hawke ran to her room and opened the drawer. There in front of him was a phone just like Megan said. Hawke grabbed it and dialed zero.

"The doctor gave it to her for emergencies. We have to hurry it's getting closer, she says it's getting harder not to blink. I don't understand," Megan said.

Hawke emerged from her room with the phone to his ear but there was nothing but silence on the other end. His heart sunk when no one answered, for a minute he had a glimmer of hope. Then all of a sudden they heard a groaning, grinding noise coming from outside and then a man burst through the door. He was dressed strangely with a dark purple waist coat with a bow tie and a Fez.

"Clara?! What's happened are you all right?" The man said.

"Who are you?" Dominic asked

"I'm The Doctor. Now where is Clara? She called using the emergency phone." The Doctor asked.

"He is real! That means Clara really is alive." Marella said.

"What do you mean by really alive? She called my phone!" The Doctor asked.

"No, that was me. I'm her father." Hawke said.

Then all of a sudden another man burst through the door. This one was skinny and wearing a pinstripe suit with sneakers. "Clara?! I'm here what's wrong?!" He said.

"Who are you?" Archangel asked very confused.

"I'm The Doctor. She called me on the emergency phone, she's in trouble." He said.

"Wait, how can you be here? The first doctor asked.

"I don't know but we better help her quick. Because there's going to be some nasty anomalies starting with the two of us here." The second doctor said.

"Wait, how can there be two of you? Is this some sort of trick?!" Hawke said.

"No, it's not." They both said in unison.

"Ok, what happened?" The first doctor asked.

"She died. At least we think she did." Dominic said.

"What you mean by 'think'?" The second doctor asked.

"She's been communicating with me. She's telling me that she's not dead and that we needed to call you. She said it's getting harder not to blink." Megan said.

"Did you say blink?" The second doctor asked sounding very concerned.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Are you positively sure?" The first doctor asked.

"Yes, absolutely! Why what does that mean?!" Megan asked.

"The Weeping Angels." The first doctor said.

"How did she disappear?" The second doctor asked.

"Her school bus somehow caught on fire. The cause has yet to be determined. There were no bodies they were all turned to sand but there is something strange about the whole thing." Archangel said.

"Explain, strange." Both doctors said in unison.

"The bus was covered in a plasma like substance and it was found a hundred miles away from where it was supposed to be." Archangel said.

"It's a wormhole, I know exactly what happened." The second doctor said.

"How?" The first doctor asked.

"I was chasing a small wormhole back in London a couple years back and I ended up on a bus that actually traveled through it." The second doctor said.

"Ok, but how did everyone survive that? A wormhole disintegrates flesh and bone." The first doctor asked.

"The metal from the bus protected us like a Faraday cage. But in this case I don't think it's the wormhole that killed them." The second doctor said.

"What then? You encountered something else didn't you." The first doctor asked.

"The wormhole sent us to the scorpion nebula, to a planet called San Helios. It used to be a thriving planet with advanced cities. I found this out from two Tritovores species who used to trade on the planet. A year later the entire planet became a desert with all 100 billion occupants suddenly vanished. Gone. Everything and everyone had been turned to sand." The second doctor said.

"But what or who caused it?" The first doctor asked.

"They were these stingray-like creatures with a metal exoskeleton. What they do is they swarm out of the wormhole, strip the planet bare and then move on. If it was them why did they stop after the bus?" The second doctor said.

"Unless an Angel sent them on their way." The first doctor said.

"What is going on?! Please if she is alive where is she?" Hawke pleaded.

"Probably in another parallel universe. You see they're a fascinating race, the weeping angels. The only psychopaths in the Universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss. They just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off of potential energy." The second doctor said.

"Are you saying that these Angels or whatever they are sent my daughter to another period of time?" Hawke asked.

"Normally, yes they would have. But in this case they seem to have sent her to another parallel universe because of the disturbance from the wormhole." The first doctor said.

"Doctor, she says she doesn't know where she is. There's nothing, no time, darkness or light, sound, smell or feeling." Megan said.

"Oh no, she's trapped in The Void and there is only one way to get her out." The second doctor said.

"We have to crack an opening in the universe and the potential effects can cause disruption in time itself." The first doctor said.

"What exactly is The Void?" Hawke asked.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us—different dimensions. Billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that—no light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it The Void, the Eternals called it The Howling. But some people call it Hell." The first doctor said.

"Who are your people Doctor?" Archangel asked.

"I'm a Time Lord. No time to explain." The first doctor said.

"Well, get her out of there!" Hawke yelled.

"The Tardis is going to fight us like hell not to do this." The second doctor said.

"Yeah, but it's Clara and I think she has a particular soft spot for her. She might just give in to us this one time." The first doctor said.

"Your's or mine?" The second doctor asked.

"Your's, I just redecorated. It could use a little cleaning up, I hated the grunge phase and still wearing sand shoes I see." The first doctor said.

"Oh, shut up! They are not sand shoes!" The second doctor said.

"Yes, they are. Ok, let's get our Clara back. " The first doctor said.

The first doctor runs into the other Tardis and inputs the configurations. The Tardis was giving him no problems, he was right she does have an attachment to her.

"Ok sexy, bring our girl home." The first doctor said.

Michael, Marella and Dominic were standing on the porch witnessing the blue police box that Clara always talked about, starting a grinding, groaning noise started as the Tardis disappeared into thin air. Then all of a sudden a crack appeared in the sky with a brilliant white light pouring out. Inside the cabin another crack was starting to form and the voice of Clara could be heard.

"Doctor? Doctor! Please! Help me! I don't know where I am." Clara said.

"Oh my god! Clara is that you? Hawke cried.

"Clara. You can hear me. I know you can." The second doctor said.

"But, I can't see you!" Clara said.

"Clara, listen to my voice and follow it. You can do it, I know you can." The second doctor said.

"The angel it's getting closer!" Clara said.

"Clara, I can see you take my hand! I will pull you through!" The second doctor said.

"You better hurry because the crack is starting to close. She won't be able to hold it much longer!" The first doctor said.

Clara grabbed the Doctor's hand and he pulled her through just in time as the crack started to close and avoided the angel. Sealed forever in the void.

"Can I blink now?" Clara asked.

"Yes, you can. The angel is gone and your back home." The second doctor said as he held Clara in his arms squeezing her a big hug.

"Clara?! I knew it! I knew you weren't gone!" Hawke cried as he dropped to his knees, Clara ran into his arms. Hawke and Clara became so overcome with emotion they did not notice the small crowd that formed around them.

"I never gave up on you Clara, I looked for your night and day." Hawke said between tears as he held in a tight hug.

"I knew you wouldn't give up. Doctor, how can you be here? You regenerated." Clara said.

"Clara, I don't know. Something let me through to help you, but whatever it was must really think your special. But I have to go now because there can't be two of us here. But I want you to know that you were brilliant, and I'll miss you." The second doctor said.

"I just want you to know that you have an extremely special daughter. Take good care of her." The second doctor said to Hawke.

"I will Doctor and Thank you for saving her." Hawke said.

"Thank you Doctor. Will I ever see you again?" Clara asked.

"Oh, You never know we might see each other again. Goodbye Clara." The second doctor said with a small kiss to her forehead. As he headed out the door Clara called to him.

"Doctor, your right they're not sand shoes!" Clara said with a grin.

"Told you, chinny." The second doctor said with a grin as he past the first.

"Whatever, Dick Van Dyck." The first doctor says with a grin as well.

The second doctor strolled out and left in his Tardis.

"Doctor, you said your a Time Lord. Is he one as well? What exactly is that and who are your people?" Caitlin asked.

" We're the same. I'm him and he's me. He's my previous self, my bachelor years. Always had a girl on the arm or alien didn't matter unless it was a Zygon." The Doctor said.

"What's a Zygon?" Marella asked.

"Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers, with venom sacs in the tongue. Very ugly looking thing." The Doctor said.

"I want to see one!" Clara said.

"Clara, that's enough traveling or whatever you two do for awhile." Hawke said.

"Ooh, how long?" Clara asked disappointed.

"Clara, isn't what you just went through enough?!" Dominic exclaimed

"No!" Clara exclaimed.

"That's my girl, always the adventurer. But your father is right your still young and all that residual energy from the traveling needs to settle down." The Doctor said.

"What's residual energy?" Hawke asked.

"Those who travel through the Time Vortex absorb what is called artron energy in the form of a "background radiation. It's absorbed by travelling through time, such as by travellers in a TARDIS. Even touching a TARDIS could cause the passage of the energy. It also can alter and enhanced human antibodies, making the immune system of the human in question better at fighting diseases. It's absorbed by traveling through time, such as by travelers in a TARDIS. Even touching a TARDIS could cause the passage of the energy. That is why Clara was able to be sucked into the The Void, because of the residual energy. That's what saved her.

"You mean I can never travel again?"Clara asked tearing.

"C'mere you. When you wake up you'll have your dad. And you won't even remember me. Well. You'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. That's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one. 'Cause it was, you know. It was the best. The crazy old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh that box. Clara, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had. Would have had. Never had. In your dreams they'll still be there. The Doctor and Clara Hawke. And the days that never came. The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly 'til I'm on the other side." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I'll miss you. But can I still call you if there is trouble?" Clara asked.

"Absolutely, Clara. I'm never going to abandon you, your my little adventurer. You know I hate goodbye's, so I'll see you around kid." The Doctor said.

"See ya. Wait, Doctor I have to tell you something." Clara said.

"The Pandorica is ready." She said.

"Ready for what?" The Doctor asked.

"Ready for you." Clara said.

**"**The cracks in the skin of the Universe, all reality is threatened and Universes will be erased. The Universe must saved." She said.

"And I'm the one to save it." The Doctor said.

" No! the Universe must be saved, from you!"

" From me?!" The Doctor exclaims

"All evidence confirms. The Doctor will destroy the Universe." Clara said.

" No. No. No, you've got it wrong." The Doctor said.

**"** The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Universe.

**"** The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. The Universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open, silence will fall." Clara said.

"Where did you get this from?" The Doctor asked.

"The Angel." She said.

The Doctor left the cabin pondering the dark message. The crack was created by him to rescue Clara, and now what he feared was happening.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After everyone said they're goodbyes, Hawke carried Clara upstairs to bed as she was telling more tales of they're adventures. Knowing that now they are real Hawke wanted to know all about her secret adventures.

"See, I told you he was real." Clara said.

"I'm sorry Clara, I just thought it was your wild imagination. I want to hear all about your adventures with The Doctor, but we'll start tomorrow. Right now you need to get some sleep young lady." Hawke said.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, you can for tonight. Are you still a little scared." Hawke said.

Clara nodded a yes and Hawke tightened his hug to reassure her she was safe. After they settled in bed with Clara clutching her stuffed lamb.

"Daddy, did I tell you about the Dinosaurs on a space ship." Clara asked.


End file.
